


Kiss for Luck

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [87]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Era, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Role Reversal, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Arthur scowled at him. “I don’t understand why you’re not taking this more seriously, Merlin. You’re going todie.”In which Arthur, as ever, takes things too seriously. Or perhaps just seriously enough.





	Kiss for Luck

 

“In a way, we’re evenly matched,” Merlin said, in a tone that was far too facetious for Arthur’s liking. “He’s well-trained in weaponry and a good sight larger than me, but I’m faster, and I actually have a brain.”

 

“Yes, which is likely to be split along with your skull the second you enter that arena.” Arthur scowled at him. “I don’t understand why you’re not taking this more seriously, Merlin. You’re going to _die_.”

 

“It's only a mock battle,” Merlin said, shrugging a little. “And I’m a lucky guy.”

 

“You’re going to need more than luck to beat Sir Atticus in a fight.”

 

Merlin just smiled, a mysterious little half smile, and took his helmet lightly from Arthur’s hands. “We’ll see.”

 

It felt weird for Arthur to be on this side of the tourney field; it reminded him of his days acting as squire to his father when he was a boy. True, Merlin wasn’t exactly a knight, and it wasn’t exactly a proper tournament — the knights had swapped places with their servants for the day, just for a bit of fun, which meant that Arthur was stuck helping Merlin into a decidedly ill-fitting suit of armour in order to face off against Sir Pellinore’s erstwhile squire, ‘Sir’ Atticus. Despite his youth, Atticus was actually very good with a sword. Merlin didn’t stand a chance.

 

“Wish me luck, sire?” Merlin said, cocking his head and smiling cheekily at Arthur in a completely gormless manner that nevertheless somehow served to make Arthur smile in response. He shook his head at himself.

 

“You’re going to get flattened.”

 

“Nice to know you have so much faith in me.”

 

Merlin’s words were light enough, but he looked a little disappointed. Arthur felt a twinge of guilt. After all, at least Merlin was being a good sport about his impending death-slash-utter humiliation. He sighed.

 

“Fine. Come here.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just— do as you’re told, Merlin.” Arthur gestured impatiently, and Merlin took a hesitant step forward, the expression on his face making it clear that he suspected a trick. “Closer,” Arthur demanded. Merlin obeyed, and Arthur reached out and snagged his chain mail the moment he got within grabbing distance, leaning in to plant a solid kiss right on Merlin’s lips.

 

“Happy now?” he asked. Merlin stared at him with wide eyes, apparently stunned into speechlessness for once in his life, and now it was Arthur’s turn to grin broadly. “Good luck,” he said, and gave Merlin a little shove in the direction of the tent flap. “You’re going to need it.”

 

Merlin moved like a man in a dream, one hand coming up to touch his lips as he walked dazedly towards the tourney field. It took him several tries to actually leave the tent, as he kept colliding with the canvas walls. At last, he left, the flap swinging closed behind him. Arthur waited until he was sure that Merlin was out of sight before touching his own lips in kind.

 

Hopefully, Merlin would survive his brief sojourn as a knight, because Arthur really wanted to try that again.


End file.
